


Harry Potter And The Half Blood Lord

by kek123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Dark Magic, Dysfunctional Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Magic, Mentor Albus Dumbledore, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kek123/pseuds/kek123
Summary: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black is fading. Its line is exhausted and with no male heir to carry forward the family name, Arcturus Black is in the search of someone worthy of carrying on the Black name. Harry Potter, the Grandson of Dorea Black now finds himself taken from his aunt and uncle and their abuse and now has to learn to navigate the world of Wizards and Witches and their society of purebloods.
Kudos: 6





	Harry Potter And The Half Blood Lord

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fic based on an idea that has been hanging in my mind for a few months. Things are going to be following the original story to some degree, but I will be changing things as I go so don't be too mad at me if things are not completely Cannon when it comes to the lore.

**Arcturus**

It had been many years since he last had stepped foot here but being back gave him a soothing feeling. After all the years he had spent in France he had never felt home there, this had been the only place he had truly felt at home, Blackcaster, the ancestral home the Black family, built in the times of the Norman invasions. And sadly, soon it would no longer house any Blacks. Their line was exhausted, there was no one to carry on the family name and none of those that remained could ever claim to be a true Black. All that was left of his house were daughters long since married or himself who had no heir.

It was depressing, it was pathetic. Once house Black had garnered the respect of the pureblood society, both foreign and British. Now, it was only him left, with Pollux having lost his battle to Dragon pox after struggling with the sickness for years. There had to be someone he could pass this on to. He could not, would not let his family name leave this world, only to be found in history books and gemology texts. He needed to find an heir, a successor to carry on the family name. Walking inside he found the room that had been his place of solitude and peace in his younger years. The library was still as he remembered it, carpeted in exquisite rugs and filled with bookcases evenly distributed throughout the room. The middle of the room was filled with soft chairs and more conventual writing desks placed against the far wall by the tall windows that let in the midday light.

And there he found what he had been looking for. Of to the side on one of the walls stood one of, if the most prized possession of his family. The Black family tapestry, the genealogy of his house. It spanned back to the days of the Norman Invasions, the reason for the black family’s comings to England. And it was here that he would find what he would find his heir. Looking over it he easily found himself and that of his siblings and cousins. Following the family tree, he narrowed down to the most recent additions, but as he feared he was disappointed. Draco Malfoy was young enough but never would he let that boy get his hands on his family name. He could already feel his lips curl at the thought of a Malfoy owing his home, he would never understand why Pollux consented to let his granddaughter Narcissa marry a Malfoy, blood purity be damned.

He sighed, shaking his head. He would rather let his house die out than let that boy inherit the black family name. Looking back at the tapestry his eyes landed on the face of Dorea, and he could feel his eyes prickle. His sweet Dorea, his little cousin who was more like a sister. He missed here still but was pragmatic enough to ignore the feeling that reared up in him. She had married Charlus Potter, a man he had known by reputation. A strong and good man by all accounts, his uncle Cygnus had not been too happy about the match, but none could sway Dorea when she had made up her mind about something. Following the line, he found the name, James Potter. It struck him then, James Potter the father of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He could feel the excitement building in him. There was his answer, Harry Potter could be the one, there was no one else. He knew of course of the boy’s spotty background, his mother a Muggleborn, but that could be overlooked all things considered.

There must have been something about her blood, after all the fruit of hers and James union had brought forth the boy who lived, the first being in history to survive the killing curse. Could she truly have been a Muggleborn then, or where there something else. It garnered deeper investigation. The boy was perfect, even with his blood status he was well known to the pureblood society. Respected even to some degree, albeit begrudgingly so. Moreover, he was Dorea’s grandson, which more than anything made the boy family. There was only one problem though, he had no idea where to find Harry Potter. After the fateful occurrence that resulted in the death of his parents and the dark lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore had whisked the boy away and hidden him. The man had refused to tell anyone where he had hidden the boy, the ministry had tried of course but Dumbledore had stubbornly refused, saying that the ministry still was corrupted by Death eaters. He was not wrong, even to this day several of those who supported the dark lord still wandered free. Even the International Confederation of Wizards had come asking and again Dumbledore had refused to tell.

But even that was not enough to deter him from finding the boy. Snapping his fingers, he summoned one of the many house-elves that served him. ‘’ Master has summoned Pokky.’’ It said, bowing its head low in deference to him.

‘’ bring me parchment and a quill.’’ He said, and the elf bowed again and Disapparated. He might not have stayed in England for many years, but he still had kept in contact with several key figures in the ministry as well as the ICW. He would call in all favors owed to him, but it would be worth it in the end. When the house-elf returned, he sat himself down at one of the desks in the library and started to compose one of many letters and one in particular for one Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

**Dumbledore**

As had become almost second nature for him these past few years, he was bemoaning the chore that was doing paperwork and not for the first time he was considering if not he should quit and retire.

It was all empty thinking of course; he loved this school and its staff and students. He could not imagine what his life would be like without being headmaster. Teaching was his one true passion, teaching the future of the world was something he had come to love deeply and even

though he did teach the students directly, he did influence what was thought to some degree and jumped at any opportunity to step in should any of his staff be unable to teach.

Yet some of the Joy that had been associated with his possession had died, he was willing to admit that. It was his personal belief that children, all children should have the right to proper and thorough education, but that was no longer the truth.

Hogwarts was no longer a public school open to all students. After the war's end, the economy was in shambles, people were starving and Gringotts bank was even struggling. The government had to save money where they could and so the founding of Hogwarts was ended. He had tried to stop it of course but to no effect.

In the end, Hogwarts had become a private institution. A governing body, the board of governors had been set up and they alone decided how Hogwarts was to be operated, with the headmaster allowed to give his input on any matter.

Hogwarts had been changed after that. Now for the first time since its inception, the quality of the student’s education had been elevated and broadened. Professors were held to higher standards, subjects had been improved as well, there were more core classes added and a wider variety in elective classes.

All these things he approved of and had tried to implement some of these changes over the years when the school had been under the jurisdiction of the ministry, he had met with little success.

However, there were things that he did not approve of. The headmaster was no longer solely responsible for finding and hiring professors. The board of governors had to approve every professor that he wanted to hire, they were also able to hire professors without the approval of the headmaster. They also decided what the price of tuition was, and while he had urged the board to be lenient in their pricing they had not headed. It was now expensive to attend Hogwarts, limiting who could attend the Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was now a school only for those who had the money that only the rich could afford, and that meant the old money that the purebloods possessed. Other families not so fortunate now had to take loans so that their children could attend, others had to look elsewhere for schooling their children. Several smaller schools had sprung up all over the country to accommodate those that could not attend Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was now considered exclusive, a place only for the elites of society. It disgusted him, but he was in no position to change it, and looking at the larger picture Hogwarts was but a small piece of the larger puzzle that was the reformations to society as a whole after Voldemort’s defeat.

Shaking his head, he rid himself of his musings, they were for another time. Turning his attention to his work he found a letter most unusual and after studying it left him with an uneasy feeling. He recognized the wax seal and it never bore any good news.

Opening the letter and reading the contents left him with a sinking feeling the further he got and by its end, he was shocked and angry. It was from none other than Arcturus Black.

He knew Arcturus from old, back during the days when he had been more active in the world. They had worked together on the world stage of politics and against each other on the Homefront.

And now that man wanted Harry. The letter was well thought out and well written, but it left him feeling disgusted. Arcturus wanted Harry, to lack for a better word adopt him and raise him. Oh, to be sure the mention of being related and feeling a responsibility for the boy sounded all well and good, but he knew the man better than that.

The man had no true wish for a family, nor did he seek to take Harry in for the sake of it being his ‘ _responsibility’_ what he wanted was someone to mold to his wishes and uphold his ideas and philosophies, Arcturus wanted an _heir._

He could not allow Harry to fall into the clutches of Arcturus Black. Harry was his to protect to be kept safe from the same people who had not so long ago actively believed that people like Harry deserved to die. No doubt Arcturus would have kept the boy safe enough, but he would have taught Harry to believe in his own philosophies that had no place with someone like harry.

Albus wanted Harry shielded from the philosophies of blood purity and wizard superiority for as long as it was possible. He knew of course that it would not take long for the boy to hear of such things when he arrived at Hogwarts, but he much preferred it to be when he was 11 years old and in an environment that, while he could not control, he could manipulate to some degree.

Seeing that he had gotten a letter that carried the seal of the ministry as well he opened it, though he a good idea of what it was about. It was as he had suspected when was done reading it. The minister for magic had called him to a meeting concerning Harry Potter.

He wasted no time and summoned both Minerva and Severus, they were the only two he trusted when it came to anything concerning Harry. Minerva was the first to come to his office.

‘’ You called for me Albus.’’

He nodded. ‘’ yes, something of grave importance has happened, but let us wait for Severus before explaining.’’

She nodded and together they waited. Severus made them wait a good half hour before he came. No doubt he did so knowingly. The man had no interest when it came to anything concerning Harry Potter, his deal with Albus none withstanding. When he eventually came, he had the same air of indifference he often carried with him.

‘’ You called, Headmaster.’’

He nodded for him to sit. ‘’ Yes, Severus. It would appear that there is a new plot against harry.’’

Severus did not deem worthy of a reply, Minerva was of another mind, however. She looked at him with shock and not without some fear mixture inn as well.

‘’ What has happened Albus! Has there been an attack on the boy?’’

‘’ Of a kind my dear.’’

‘’ Of what kind!’’ She demanded of him, anger now replacing the fear.

It made Albus smile a little, Minerva had always prided herself on her fairhandedness, ignoring house loyalties when dealing with students both when dealing out punishments and rewards, but out of all students that had ever walked through Hogwarts during her time here as a teacher, none had left an effect on her as James and Lilly Potter. She had come to love them in her own way, and that loved had been given to their son as well. 

He passed both letters he had received to Minerva. Reading it her face went from angry to shocked and back to angry again. ‘’ Not possible, you cannot allow this Albus.’’

‘’ What has the Potter boy done Headmaster? Caused some scene and now facing repercussions for them?’’

‘’ No Severus, not at all,’’ Albus said, motioning for Minerva to give the letters to Severus. He accepted them stoically. Though he was better at hiding his emotions than Minerva, Albus could see that Severus was shocked by what he read.

‘’ I will be heading to the ministry to deal with this. In the meantime, Minerva I need you to step in for me here at the castle.’’ She nodded at his words

‘’ Severus keep an ear to the ground and listen for any words about this with your friends of old. We need to know whatever there is they know about what is happening.’’

Severus grimaced but nodded. ‘’ I doubt that there will be anything. Aside from Sirius black who was an obnoxious loudmouth, the Black family has always been private in their dealings.’’

Albus nodded, knowing that well enough from his own dealing with the family, while Minerva rolled her eyes at Severus' words.


End file.
